Der größte Fehler seines Lebens
by SharonFan1986
Summary: Ohne an die Folgen zu denken, lässt sich Andy auf eine Dummheit ein, die sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo ihr Lieben, diese Geschichte spielt nach Folge 07x11. Viel Spaß beim lesen**

* * *

Der größte Fehler seines Lebens

Kapitel 1

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als Andy Flynn allein in seiner Wohnung saß und auf eine gute alte Flasche Whiskey starrte. In seinen Inneren fand ein Kampf statt und er wusste nicht ob er dieses mal stark genug sein würde um den Bedürfnis nach einem Schluck von dem Whiskey nachzugeben. Seit über 15 Jahren hatte er keinen Alkohol mehr getrunken und er wollte es auch nie wieder. Warum auch? Dieses verdammte Zeug hatte sein Leben fast ganz und gar zerstört. Doch nun war Andy an einem Tiefpunkt in seinem Leben und er sah keinen Ausweg. Er öffnete die Flasche und goss sich ein großes Glas von der brennenden Flüssigkeit ein. Er nahm das Glas und starrte es traurig an, als eine einzelne Träne über seine rechte Wange lief. Langsam glitt das Glas zu seinem Mund, er konnte nicht anders. Wie sonst sollte er mit dem Schmerz Leben, dass er die Frau in die er sich so unsterblich verliebt hatte für immer verloren hatte?

**15 Tage früher**

Andy saß mit Provenza und Sanchez nach der Arbeit in einer kleinen Bar. Während Provenza und Sanchez ein Bier tranken, nahm Andy nur ein Soda. Schon vor Jahren hatte er den Alkohol abgeschworen.

„Ok, dann noch eine! Wer ist bei uns im LAPD die heißeste Tussi?" fragte Provenza und nahm noch einen Schluck Bier .

Der alte Mann schien nie ein anderes Thema zu haben, immer ging es darum das er irgendwo eine heiße Frau sah.

„Es gibt einen neuen Detektiv in der Abteilung von Captain Rigas, die kleine ist echt süß. Bei nächster Gelegenheit stell ich mich mal vor." grinste Sanchez fröhlich.

„Und du Flynn? Auf wem hast du ein Auge?"

„Hm naja, wenn ich von gesamten Paket ausgehe….dann Raydor."

Provenza und Sanchez sahen ihren Freund überrascht an. Klar war die FID Hexe ziemlich scharf, aber das sie Flynns Favoritin war, war beiden neu.

„Was? Warum guckt ihr so? Sie hatte tolle Beine, einen super Hintern, ein schönes Gesicht und ist oben rum auch recht gut bestückt." verteidigte sich Flynn.

„Schon gut Kumpel, aber bleib mal realistisch ok! Such mal lieber nach einer Frau wo du auch landen kannst." stichelte Provenza.

„Was soll das heißen? Glaubst du ich könnte nicht bei ihr landen?"

Sanchez und Provenza sahen sich an und fingen beide an zu lachen.

„Flynn, da hättest du echt bessere Chancen bei einer Nonne."

„Nun, anscheinend seht ihr Captain Raydor etwas anders als ich, ich denke dieses kühle Auftreten ist nur Fassade."

‚Auf was für ein Gespräch habe ich mich da eingelassen?'

Immer noch lachend erhob Provenza sein Glas „Na dann beweise es. Wenn du es tatsächlich schaffst Darth Raydor ein dein Bett zu holen, dann bezahle ich für die nächste Baseballseason ALLE Spiele. Sagen wir du hast 14 Tage und dann…"

„Stop mal alter Mann, ich gehe so eine blöde Wette nicht ein. Das ist doch etwas zu Highschool oder?"

„Was? Angst du verlieren alter Kumpel?" herausfordernd sah er Flynn an.

„Quatsch! Ich würde ohnehin gewinnen."

„Gut, dann ist es abgemacht! Von morgen an hast du 14 Tage Zeit den Captain zur guten Seite der Macht zu bekehren!"

Provenza erhob sein Glas, er liebte es zu Wetten. Besonders dann, wenn er gewinnen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Tag 1

Andy war am nächsten Morgen der Erste im Murder Room, er hatte die Nacht nicht gut geschlafen. Der Gedanke das die Wette die er eingegangen war ein Fehler gewesen sein könnte, ließ ihn einfach nicht los. Er beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, jetzt konnte er keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Die Jungs und besonders Provenza würden ihn als Loser abstempeln. Andy war gerade dabei seinen Bericht zu beenden, den er schon seit Wochen vor sich her schob, als er ein vertrautes Klicken hörten. Gerade als er sich umdrehte, erblickte der Captain Raydor, die den Murder Room betrat.

„Guten Morgen Captain, kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Sharon erschrak leicht, als sie Flynns Stimme vernahm. Selten war jemand schon so früh hier, besonders nicht Flynn.

„Guten Morgen, ich habe noch keinen hier erwartet. Ich wollte nur einige Unterlagen für Chief Johnson hinterlegen. Auf wiedersehen Lieutenant."

Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und den Murder Room verlassen, als sie wieder Flynn hörte.

„Moment mal Captain, ich habe noch eine Frage."

Andy sprang von seinem Platz auf und lief zu Sharon, die ihn verwirrt ansah. Sie fand sein Verhalten überaus sonderbar. Flynn war nie besonders freundlich zu ihr, doch heute hatte seine Stimme einen viel ruhigeren Ton als sonst und bei weiten nicht so aggressiv.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Andy blieb vor Sharon stehen und lächelte sie an.

„Ich habe gestern gehört, dass Sie kündigen wollen? Das ist doch sicherlich nur ein Gerücht oder?"

Sharons Augen verengten sich bedrohlich. Natürlich ging es darum.

_‚Major Crimes hat wahrscheinlich schon das ganze LAPD zu meiner Abschiedsfeier eingeladen. Es ist kaum zu fassen wie glücklich alle plötzlich aussehen, wenn sie denken mich loszuwerden.'_

„Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen Lieutenant, aber ich werde das LAPD nicht verlassen. Tut mir sehr Leid."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Sharon um und ging zum Fahrstuhl, doch Andy folgte ihr.

„Nein, warten Sie doch mal, ich bin keinesfalls enttäuscht. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich sehr froh das Sie uns erhalten bleiben."

Ein sarkastisches Lachen entkam Sharons Kehle.

„Sicher Lieutenant, weil Sie mich so mögen und schätzen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drückte noch einmal den Knopf des Fahrstuhls.

„Das war ehrlich gemeint Captain. Ich weiß das Sie hier nicht immer freundlich begrüßt werden, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass Ihre Arbeit nicht geschätzt. Naja….jedenfalls ist das meine Meinung. Und hey, es hätte uns definitiv schlimmer treffen können."

Mit diesen Worten kehrte Flynn an seinem Schreibtisch zurück und ließ eine verwundert guckende Sharon zurück.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tag 2**

Das Team on Major Crimes war gerade von seinem aktuellen Tatort zurück gekehrt. Nach 12 Stunden Arbeit ohne Pause, brauchte jeder eine große Dosis Koffein. An diesem Tag war Andy dran, für das ganze Team Kaffee zu holen. Der betrat die Eingangshalle des LAPD mit 7 Becher Kaffee.

„Hey, halten Sie bitte den Fahrstuhl auf." rief er ohne auch nur darauf zu achten, wer den Fahrstuhl überhaupt betreten hatte. „Danke."

„Gern geschehen Lieutenant Flynn." Ertönte die Stimme von Sharon.

„Oh Hallo Captain, ich habe Sie nicht gesehen, sehr nett von Ihnen auf mich zu warten."

„Wie ich schon sagte, gern geschehen." Kühl blickte sie nach vorn und wollte sich nicht auf ein Gespräch einlassen. Doch Flynn ließ nicht locker, er wollte keine Gelegenheit auslassen ihr etwas näher zu kommen.

„Hätte ich gewusst das ich Sie hier treffe, dann hätte ich Ihnen natürlich auch einen Kaffee mitgebracht." Lächelte Flynn fröhlich.

„Danke, ich hatte heute Morgen eine Tasse."

„Heute Morgen? Wir haben Nachmittag, Sie sind wohl kein Koffein Junkie was?"

Laut seufzte Sharon auf und drehte sich mit bitter bösen Blick zu Andy „Was haben Sie wieder angestellt? Sie schleimen sich doch nicht umsonst bei mir ein oder?"

Andys Gesichtszüge glitten nach unten, denn wenn er eines nicht war, dann ein Schleimer.

„Ich will nicht schleimen, ich wollte nur nett sein. Aber bitte, wenn Sie nicht mit mir sprechen wollen dann sage ich nichts mehr."

Sharon drehte sich wieder zur Fahrstuhltür „Vielen Dank."

Der Fahrstuhl hielt an und Sharon verließ ihn mit einen einfachen Kopfnicken. Andy aber grinste ihr hinterher. Diese Frau war wirklich anders als alle anderen Frauen die er je kennen gelernt hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tag 3**

„Und? Gibt's es Neuigkeiten von der dunklen Seite?" hänselte Provenza seinen Partner. Andy und Provenza hatten den Auftrag einen Verdächtigen zu beobachten. Leider ließ der Mistkerl sich seit 3 Stunden nicht blicken und so hatte Provenza genug Zeit seinen Kumpel auszufragen.

„Können wir das Thema wechseln? Wir müssen uns auf unseren Auftrag konzentrieren." Andy war kurz angebunden, noch immer hatte er das Gefühl mit dieser Wette einen Fehler begangen zu haben. Sollte er aussteigen? Konnte er das überhaupt?

„Oh mein Gott, so schlecht läuft es also? Habe ich dir doch gleich gesagt, Raydor ist nicht zu knacken." lachte Provenza fröhlich, er hatte definitiv keine Bedenken was diese Wette anging.

„Halt die Klappe alter Mann! Es liegt nicht daran, dass sie nicht zu knacken wäre sondern an….."

„HA, sag bloß du bist schon so eingerostet. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir alle kommen in die Jahre." Provenza liebte es andere Leute zu ärgern, besonders wenn sie darauf so ansprangen wie Andy es tat.

Und es funktionierte wieder. Andy fühlte sich in seiner Ehre verletzt. Eingerostet? Andrew Flynn war definitiv nicht eingerostet und das würde er auch beweisen.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann habe ich noch 11 Tage. Kauf schon mal die Karten alter Mann."

Andy blickte wieder nach vorn um das Haus zu beobachten und war mehr als glücklich, als ihrer Zielperson endlich heraus kam. So würde Provenza vorerst Ruhe geben.

* * *

**Tag 4**

Das ganze Team von Major Crimes hatte den Tag damit zutun, den ganzen Schreibkram zu beenden. Es war jedes Mal wieder ein gutes Gefühl einen Fall abzuschließen und einen Mörder das Handwerk zu legen, doch der Schreibkram der dann folgte war eine Last.

„Guten Tag Chief Johnson, Captain Raydor wollte das Sie diese Unterlagen noch heute bekommen."

Andy blickte rasch auf und sah einen jungen Detektiv im Gespräch mit dem Chief.

„Vielen Dank, ich unterschreibe es gleich, dann hat Sie die Unterlagen gleich wieder."

Brenda wollte gerade in ihr Büro eilen, als sie wieder die Stimme des jungen FID Offizers hörte.

„Der Captain ist heute und morgen nicht da, Chief."

Andys Gesichtszüge fielen nach unten, wie zum Teufel sollte er so jemals seine Wette gewinnen? Dann hörte er zwei Stimmen hinter ihm leise lachen.

„Die Uhr tickt Flynn!"

Herausfordernd sahen ihn Provenza und Sanchez an.

_‚Diese Wette ist Mist_' jammerte Andy in Gedanken.

* * *

**Die nächsten Kapitel werden länger :-), trotzdem jetzt schon viel Spaß beim lesen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tag 5**

Es tat gut sich eine Auszeit zu nehmen und sein es auch nur zwei Tage. Sharon brauchte dringend abstand von der Arbeit und besonders von Major Crimes. Es war nicht so, dass Sharon ihre Arbeit nicht lieben würde, im Gegenteil sie liebe es von Herzen. Nicht nur die Arbeit für das LAPD sondern auch für FID, auch wenn niemand es je verstehen würde.

Nein, Sharon Raydor würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, weder von einem machthungrigen Chief Pope, noch einen bösartigen Provenza und schon gar nicht einen scheinheiligen Flynn. Sie musste sich selbst eigestehen, dass sie Flynns Verhalten am meisten beschäftigte. Er war in den letzten Wochen zwar nicht mehr so feindselige wie früher aber nicht so liebenswert wie in den letzten Tagen. Entweder machte er sich wirklich einen Spaß daraus oder er mochte sie wirklich etwas. Konnte das sein? Sharon selbst glaubte es kaum, auch wenn der Gedanke daran sehr angenehm war. Sie mochte Andy Flynn schon immer recht gern. Als FID Captain würde sie das nie zugeben, denn Flynn war ein Unruhestifter aber sie mochte ihn wirklich.

Sharon schüttelte den Kopf, warum machte sie sich darüber Gedanken? Sie sollte in Ruhe ihren Wein trinken und ihr Buch genießen und nicht an Flynn denken.

Genervt legte sie ihr Buch beiseite und überlegte was sie nun tun sollte.

_‚Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, da habe ich mal zwei Tage frei und weiß nichts mit mir anzufangen.'_

Sharon goss sich ein zweites Glas Wein ein und setzte sich auf ihren Balkon. Sie beobachtete wie die Sonne langsam unterging und geriet dabei wieder ins grübeln. Sie dachte an ihrer erste Begegnung mit Flynn.

* * *

**15 Jahre früher**

„Verdammt noch mal, ich sagte doch der Scheißkerl hat mich angegriffen."

Sharon vernahm eine laute Stimme und sah wie einer ihrer Kollegen von einem großen Kerl angeschrien wurde. Kein Zweifel das der Kerl der berüchtigte Andrew Flynn war. Es war Sharons erste FID Untersuchung die sie allein leiten sollte und sie musste sich beweisen.

„Verzeihung aber ich übernehme hier Detektiv. Detektiv Flynn?"

Andy drehte sich um, als er eine weibliche Stimme hinter sich vernahm. Er wollte ansetzten und sie gleich weiter anschreien, doch als er sie sah verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Vor ihm stand eine zierliche Frau Mitte dreißig, mit langen Kastanienfarbenden Haar und unglaublichen Augen. Andy räusperte sich und lächelte leicht.

„Ja, und Sie sind?"

„Lieutenant Sharon Raydor von FID, ich möchte gern genau wissen was hier passiert ist. Laut Aussage des Opfers haben Sie ihn in der Bar geschlagen. Ich muss Ihnen nicht sagen…."

„Woah Stop! Welches Opfer? Der Scheisskerl der seine Freundin in dieser Bar mit einer kaputten Glasflasche attackierte?" wieder stieg die Wut in Andy auf.

„Bitte senken Sie ihre Stimme Detektiv. Ich bin hier um Ihre Version zu hören, aber vor ab möchte ich, dass Sie einen Alkoholtest machen."

„Das brauche ich nicht, ich bin seit 5 Monaten trocken ok?" so schön diese Frau auch war, dass ging jetzt wirklich zu weit.

„Nein, es ist nicht ok! Sie sind schon ein paar mal wegen schlechtes Benehmen unter Einfluss von Alkohol aufgefallen. Also bitte….und wenn Sie fertig sind, nehme ich Ihre Aussage auf."

Sharon wusste, dass sie sich gerade keinen Freund gemacht hatte, aber sie musste sich durchsetzten. Sie gab Flynn noch einen strengen Blick und drehte sich dann um.

**Ende Rückblende**

* * *

Als Sharon aus ihrem Tagtraum erwachte, war es schon fast dunkel. Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war, war sie selbst auch nie besonders nett zu Flynn. Vielleicht sollte sie das nächste mal etwas freundlicher sein. Sie stand auf und beschloss sich doch noch einmal ihrem Buch zu widmen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ich wünsche allen ein gesundes neues Jahr. Vielen dank für die Bewertungen, ich freue mich das die Geschichte noch gelesen wird, obwohl ich solange kein Update geschrieben habe. Nunja, manchmal hat man leider eine Schreibblockade :-(. Jedenfalls viel Spaß bei Kapitel 6**

* * *

**Tag 6**

Vollkommen genervt stand Sharon in der langen Schlage um einen guten Kaffee zu bekommen. Normalerweise trank sie zuhause Ihren Kaffee, doch an diesen Morgen ging alles schief. Zuerst hatte sie verschlafen, dann war ihrer Kaffeemaschine kaputt gegangen und zu allem überfluss musste sie auch noch kalt duschen und das schon seit 3 Tagen. Der Vermieter hatte versprochen, die Wasserheizung in maximal 2 Tagen zu reparieren, doch Fehlanzeige.

_'Warum nimmt einfach niemand mehr seine Arbeit ernst?'_

Wieder ging sie einen Schritt weiter, nochnie hatte Sharon solange wegen einem Kaffee warten müssen.

"Bitte einen Moment Miss, ich bin neu hier und kenne mich noch nicht so aus." nervös lächelte der junge Mann hinter dem Thresen und versuchte mehrere Bestellungen gleichzeitig zu erledigen.

'_Auch das noch.'_ Sharon seufzte und ließ sich ihre Verärgerung nicht anmerken, immerhin hat jeder mal angefangen und so bewies sie Engelsgedult und wartete bis der junge Mann einen Teil der anderen Bestellungen abgearbeitet hatte. Ein andere Gast war allerdings nicht so geduldig und trat aus der Schlange nach vorn.

"Guten Morgen Captain, ich dachte sie sind nicht so ein Kaffee Fan."

Als Sharon sich umdrehte blickte sie in das lächelnde Gesicht von Andy Flynn.

_'Auch das noch'_

"Guten Morgen Lieutenant."

_'Sei freundlicher Sharon!'_ rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis.

"Kann ich mich zu Ihnen stellen? Sonst stehe ich morgen noch hier."

"Das ist Vordrängeln Lieutenant!" ein leichtes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen und Andy war positiv überrascht zu sehen, dass auch eine Sharon Raydor möglicherweise eine verspielte Seite hatte.

"Sie wissen doch wie ich bin." zwinkerte er ihr zu.

"So die Dame, was kann ich Ihnen bringen?" mischte sich der junge Mann in das Gespräch ein.

"Ich möchte einen Milchkaffee mit Haselnusssirup und ohne Zucker...und Sie?"

"Ich nur einen schwarzen Kaffee."

Der junge Mann nickte und machte sich an die Bestellung.

"Vielen Dank Captain. Ich werde den Kaffee bezahlen."

Andy holte einen 10 Dollar Schein aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn auf die Theke.

"Was? Nein nein, ich bezahle meines allein." winkte Sharon ab und schüttelte dabei heftig den Kopf.

"Wow, Sie tun ja so als hätte ich Sie anzünden wollen...kommen Sie, lassen Sie mich bezahlen. Das ist doch fair, ohne Sie würde ich noch da hinten stehen."

Verunsichert sah Sharon zu Andy, was sollte sie jetzt machen? Sollte sie es annehmen?

_'Es ist ja nur ein Kaffee!'_

"In Ordnung...Danke."

Jeder nahm seinen Kaffee und beide verließen zusammen das Cafe`. Es fühlte sich seltsam an mit jemanden zusammen zur Arbeit zu gehen, lange hatte Sharon das nicht mehr gemacht. Eigentlich seit sie Captain der FID Abteilung wurde. Als beide das LAPD Gebäude betraten, hörten sie eine bekannte weibliche Stimme.

"Guten Morgen Captain Raydor und Lieutenant Flynn. Gut das ich Sie treffe Captain, dann muss ich nicht zu Ihnen kommen. Wir haben gestern unseren Fall abgeschlossen und die Informationen die wir von Ihnen erhalten haben, waren sehr hilfreich. Wir wollen morgen Abend etwas feiern und ich möchte das Sie auch kommen."

Brenda lächelte die andere Frau strahlend an und Andy freute sich insgeheim über die Hilfe von Brenda, auch wenn es unbeabsichtigt war.

"Oh vielen Dank Chief, aber ich weiß noch nicht genau."

"Kommen Sie schon Sharon, ich will nicht immer die einzige Frau sein. Es ist immer sehr lustig, geben Sie sich einen Ruck."

"Ich werde sehen ob ich es einrichten kann, aber ich verspreche nichts und nun entschuldigen Sie mich aber ich habe viel zutun."

"In Ordnung, wir treffen uns morgen Abend 8 Uhr bei Daniels Pub."

Sharon nickte und lächelte leicht, als sie sich von beiden abwandte und sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro machte.

Brenda drehte sich zu Andy und musterte ihn genau.

"Ich sehe Sie in letzter Zeit oft bei Captain Raydor."

Andy zuckte nur mit den Schultern "Ich dachte wir sollten sie einfach etwas mehr willkommen heißen."

"Ich finde das wunderbar Lieutenant, ich hatte auch einen falschen Eindruck von ihr. Fast könnte man sie sogar gern haben." lachte Brenda und ging zu den Aufzügen.

_'Ja das könnte man.'_ dachte Andy und wurde nachdenklich.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tag 7**

Sharon hatte ihre restliche Arbeit beendet und war im Begriff nach Hause zu gehen. Sie schaltete das Licht in ihrem Büro aus und verließ als Letzte die Büros von FID. Gerade als sie bei den Fahrstühlen ankam, sah sie eine bekannte Person an die Wand gelehnt stehen.

„Guten Abend Captain, ich bin ihr Abholdienst. Ich soll sicher stellen, dass Sie unseren Teamabend nicht vergessen. Der Chief besteht darauf, dass Sie kommen." Andy lächelte Sharon an, die ihn verwirrt ansah.

„Oh richtig, die Einladung….nun, ich werde nicht gehen!"

Sharon ging an Andy vorbei und drückte den Fahrstuhlknopf.

„Ach kommen Sie Captain, wir sind eine recht lustige Truppe." versuchte Andy sie zu überreden. Wenn das so weiter geht, würde Andy seine Wette definitiv verlieren.

„Hören Sie Flynn, ich sagte nein und dabei bleibt es." trotzig drehte sich Sharon von ihm weg.

_‚Lustige Truppe, sicher auf meine Kosten.'_

„Sie sind aber wirklich Menschenscheu was?"

„Ich bin was?" geschockt und wütend sah sie Andy an.

„Menschenscheu! Sie haben Angst vor Menschen."

„Das habe ich nicht! Wie kommen Sie auf so etwas?"

Bingo, Andy hatte einen Wunden Punkt getroffen.

„Ach kommen Sie, immer wenn etwas los ist dann verschwinden Sie so schnell wie der Blitz. Das beste Beispiel war gestern in dem Cafe'. Sie taten so als hätte ich was ganz furchtbares gesagt, als ich Ihren Kaffee bezahlen wollte. Sie blocken immer alle Leute ab."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Wie können Sie so etwas sagen? Sie kennen mich doch nicht."

„Niemand kennt Sie und das ist das Problem."

„Blödsinn."

„Beweisen Sie es, kommen Sie mit!"

Das Wortgefecht der Beiden wurde mit jeden Wort was sie sprachen lauter.

„Fein, aber nur um Ihnen zu zeigen das ich keine Angst vor Menschen habe und sicher nicht vor Ihnen!"

Beide stiegen in den Lift und Andy war wieder der Erste, der das Wort ergriff.

„Wissen Sie wo der Pub ist?"

„Nein, aber ich habe eine Navigationssystem. Geben Sie mir einfach die Adresse."

_‚Meine Güte, diese Frau ist wirklich kompliziert!'_ seufzte Andy innerlich.

„Ich nehme Sie mit und fahre Sie nachher zurück."

Sharon wusste sie sollte selbst fahren aber wenn sie schon einen Abend mit dem Major Crimes Team verbringen würde, dann brauchte sie einen Wein oder vielleicht auch zwei. Zudem wollte sie Andy nicht wieder einen Angriffspunkt geben.

_‚Menschenscheu, dass ich nicht lache.'_

„Ok, Sie geben ja doch keine Ruhe."

Überrascht und sehr zufrieden mit sich, lächelte er Sharon an und gemeinsam gingen beide zu Andys Wagen und fuhren los. Nach ca 20 Minuten, kamen beide bei dem Pub an und sahen, dass der Rest des Teams schon da war. Sharon fühlte sich plötzlich sehr fehl am Platz, sie wusste das niemand sie mochte aber nun gab es kein zurück mehr.

_‚Ich trinke schnell ein Glas Wein und verschwinde dann.'_

Als beide den Pub betraten, wurden sie sofort von Brenda begrüßt.

„Oh Sharon, ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie kommen konnten. Ich brauche dringend weibliche Unterstützung beim Dart. Ich hoffe Sie beherrschen das Spiel. Julio und Mike haben uns herausgefordert. Achja, und heute Abend will ich nicht hören, dass Sie mich Chief nennen, heute bin ich nur Brenda ok? Fein."

Ohne das Sharon antworten konnte, zog Brenda sie mit sich zu Julio und Mike, die beide mit einem Bier in der Hand auf die Rückkehr von Brenda warteten. Alle schienen überrascht, dass Sharon gekommen war.

Andy sah Sharon nach, wie sie von Brenda davon geschleppt wurde und setzte sich zu Provenza.

„Na? Wie läuft es? Ich muss sagen, ich hätte nicht einmal gedacht, dass du sie hierher bringen würdest!"

„Es war auch nicht leicht." Andy beobachtete Sharon genau. Er musste zugeben, dass er selten eine Frau sah die sich so elegant und gleichzeitig so sexy bewegte.

„Und was ist nun dein Plan? Sie betrunken machen?" Provenza lachte in sein Bier, er würde zu gern mal eine betrunkene Raydor sehen. Andy war jedoch nicht besonders amüsiert.

„Hältst du mich für ein Schwein oder was? Ich wäre ja wohl der Letzte, der den Rauschzustand einer Person ausnutzten würde!"

Andy blickte seinen Partner böse an.

„Sorry Kumpel, so war es nicht gemeint. Also wie ist dein Plan?"

„Ich habe noch keinen genauen, ich warte wie sich alles entwickelt und wenn nicht, dann sollte es eben nicht sein. man kann ja nicht immer gewinnen oder?" Je mehr Andy Sharon beobachtete und an die letzten Tage zurück dachte, je schäbiger fühlte er sich.

„Was? Was soll der Mist Flynn? Du bist diese Wette eingegangen und nun zieh es auch durch oder bist du ein Weichei geworden?"

Provenza wusste genau, wie er seinen Partner anstacheln konnte.

„Nein, ich …ach egal."

„Oh mein Gott, du magst sie doch nicht etwa oder?"

„Was? Nein natürlich nicht."

Gedankenverloren blickte er zu Sharon, die lachend dabei war gemeinsam mit Brenda das Spiel gegen die Männer zu gewinnen.

_‚Gott, hat die Frau ein wundervolles Lachen.'_


End file.
